Drunken romance?
by MommaMakoto
Summary: Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke, go to a bar on there care free Friday night, until a drinking game of truth or dare turns into a revenge game for both Sasuke,and Kiba, leaving Kiba with Sasuke's best dare of the night. CONTAINS HARD YAOI!


**SHIKAKIBA FANFICTION! WARNING CONTAINS YAOI!**

_**Hey, this is my first fic so i hope you all like it, and please review, i would like some strong constructive critisism if needed NO BASHING MY WRITING OR THE PAIRING THOSE WHO DO WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED! thank you ! :D**_

Kiba woke up to a bright sun, warm body and no clothes?  
>He sat up in bed rubbing his temples trying to avoid a head ache. His thoughts were blurry and lost, his mind was drifting out of reach until he noticed, this wasn't his room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed feeling the ice cold floor against his delicate skin he stood up studdenly feeling a sharp pain in his lower back, the sudden pain made him lean against the white wall closest to him.<br>He heard foot steps coming from the outside of the door, he quickly grabbed a blanket covering himself from his nudity.  
>He was suddenly suprised at who entered, none other then the ponytailed boy, Shikamaru Nara .When the man entered he spotted Kiba against the wall with himself covered.<br>"oh, your awake goo-"  
>"what am i doing here?" the burnette interupted confused and awaiting an answer.<br>Shikamaru hesitated.  
>'umm well,you see when we were out last night with Naruto and Sasuke you sorta got..." the boy didnt finish only to be asked the ending of his story.<br>"i got what?" Kiba asked more sturnly and afraid only for the answer to be given, until he realized what he woke up to.  
>He looked down at his barely covered body.<br>"How much did i drink last night" Inuzuka asked more quitley.  
>"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Shikamaru asked while sitting on the bed.<br>"Do you mean, that i ... well... got drunk and ..." he stopped he needed to clarify the whole story before he could start pointing fingers.  
>"Tell me what happened," he mumbled "everything."<p>

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru entered the dimly lit bar, laughing and trying to enjoy the late friday night. All the boys were ready to party and just have fun, until they started a drinking game that invalved a strong liqure. Each younger men got a bottle of the beverage ready to start the foolish game.  
>"Alright," Kiba started " lets play truth or dare, only when your to chicken you gotta take a shot of this here" he continued lightly shaking the bubbled beverage." And the more drunk you get the more interesting the game " he laughed setting the bottle down in the middle of the table.<br>"God Kiba, if this turns out bad i blame you for all our misfortunes" Shikamaru said lazily resting his chin on the palm of his hand.  
>"Ahh shut up" Kiba shot back.<br>"What ever lets just get started, i mean how bad could it be" the blonde finished opening the top of the drink.  
>" You would be surprised" Shikamaru mumbled beneath his breath being unheard from the loud laughs and chit-chat of the other people crowding the bar.<br>"ALRIGHT, ummmm truth or dare Shikamaru?" Kiba asked turning toward the ponytailed man.  
>"truth..." he sighed sitting up, read for the question.<br>"Are you a virgin?" Kiba spoke trying not to laugh at his own question.  
>" PSSH no." Shikamaru said quickly leaning back into the bar chair closing his eyes.<br>" Your lying" Kiba said looking closley at Shikamrus conspious atittude. " I AM NOT!" Shikamaru replyed defensivley." And anyway how do would you know?" he asked curiously but uninterested at the same time.  
>" Because," Kiba began, closing in near shikamrus face." You close your eyes afterwards. " he finished smirking.<br>Shikamraru, blushed slightly.

" I do not! " he replyed, almost closing his eyes but quickly opened them again hoping Kiba didnt notice, but it was to late.  
>"HA! i told you! Shikas a virgin, BAHAHAHA!" Kiba laughed almost falling out of his seat, but catching himself.<br>" SHUT UP! " Shikamaru yelled flushing from imbarresment.  
>" Its okay Shikamaru,its nothing to be imbarressed about." Naruto said putting his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.<br>" Ya, i mean Kibas first was with a guy. " Sasuke laughed.  
>Kiba stopped his laughing and turn face red from laughing and now with anger.<br>" SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE! " Kiba screamed, grabbing some attention from a few of the bartenders who only looked for a second and then turned away.  
>"What, you mean im the only guy you told about your night with Kankuro" Sasuke grinning evily toward the dog boy.<br>" SHUT UP! its not your bussiness to tell who i did it with and who not!" Kiba growled his face has as red as the fang marks on his cheeks.  
>" More like he did you." Sasuke replyed still smirking.<br>Now Kibas face was red with imbarressment.  
>"THATS IT!" Kiba screamed pouncing at Sasuke with full force.<br>Kiba was in mid-air pounce when Naruto grabbed his waist from behind restricting the man from going any further.  
>" LET GO NARUTO GAAA!" he yelled struggling to get free from Naruto's grasp.<br>"Kiba just relax none of us care, really." Naruto said holding on for Sasuke's dear life.  
>" Ya just stop." Shikamaru said getting up.<br>He walked over to Kiba and grabbed a fist full of hair as Naruto let go, he dragged the burnette over to his side of the table, ignoring the shouts of pain and curses from Kiba's mouth.  
>"SON OF A- SHIKAMRU LET GO!" Kiba yelled as Shikamaru sat down and released the dog boy from his grasp.<br>" Thats enough,Kiba" Shikamaru said glarring at Kiba, which made him shut up, because when you got Shikamaru mad( which took alot) you did not want to be the victim.  
>"Alright lets continue" Naruto said sitting back down.<p>

The night went on, the men continuing the game, alot of them had shots from chickening out especually Sasuke with his last chicken, Kiba got his revenge.  
>"Sasuke," Kiba turned smiling innocently at the raven haired man.<br>"What?" Sasuke asked kinda loopy but not noticable to his friends at the table.  
>"Truth of dare? Kiba asked, praying he would say dare.<br>"Dare,whatever." Kiba jumped happily in his mind ready for his plan.  
>" I dare you to makeout with Uzumaki!" Kiba said smirking.<br>Sasukes eyes widened,face red from alchohol and imbarresment.  
>"WHAT?" Sasuke said standing up but falling again, he was so drunk.<br>Naruto was silent, cheeks red, not looking up.  
>"You heard me,right here right now in front of me and Shikamaru,in this bar." Kiba evily laughed in his mind.<br>" OH HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled.  
>"DO IT, you have to" Kiba smiled leaning back in his chair, Shikamarus hands in his face.<br>Finally Naruto spoke up.  
>"Umm, kiba?"<br>" ya?"  
>" I've never kissed anyone before"<br>Kiba was silent.  
>" Ya i mean thats not fair to naruto" Sasuke using that as his excuse.<br>"Well its either Naruto, or Shikamaru"  
>Shikamaru instantly lifted his head.<br>"You touch me,your gonna fucking die" Shikamaru quickly said Sasuke looked toward Naruto, his head was hanging low still fiddling with his fingers. Sasuke gulped and walked up to Naruto.  
>When Naruto saw Sasuke's shoes he looked up slowly, when he saw Sasuke's face their lips instantly made contact.<br>Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke's closed shut.  
>There lips didn't move,until Sasuke started moving his soft lips slowly. Naruto couldn't move he was paralized,the feeling of Sasuke's lips was...good? Then Sasuke licked Naruto's lips, Naruto opened his mouth slightly, still not sure of himself. He could feel the raven haired boy's tounge slide in between his own lips touching his own tounge. Naruto slowly closed his eyes enjoying this good feeling, he started to kiss back.<br>This made Sasuke open his eyes slightly.  
>"Narutos kissing back?" Sasuke thought not known what to do next,his back was starting to hurt from bending over Naruto.<br>Sasuke then found Naruto's hands running down his chest, causing him to moan, which was a bad idea because he heard Kiba snicker, he totally forgot they were still here. He immediatly pulled away fast causing himself to almost fall over.  
>"Enjoying your self much?" Kiba laughed,but was then hit by Shikamaru in the arm.<br>Naruto was blushing madly holding his hand over his mouth. Sasuke just looked at him, wanting to kiss him again for some crazy reason, Naruto hadn't pulled away, he didn't pushed Sasuke away, nothing.  
>Naruto then grabbed his drink and chugged half. Sasuke was a bit dissapointed, maybe Naruto didn't like Sasuke anymore,he didnt look back at him.<br>"Naruto, im-"  
>" Its okay" Naruto quickly interupted, taking his glass and drinking the rest, then poured himself some more.<br>" Okay,lets keep going " Shikamaru said pouring himself a glass as well.  
>"Fine, my turn" Sasuke said.<br>"Okay,go" Shikamaru said drinking his beverage.  
>"Alright, Shikamaru truth or dare."<br>"Dare" he said then continued his drink " I dare you TO GROPE KIBA'S DICK!" Shikamaru spit his drink out half across the table,Kiba fell of his chair on to the floor.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shikamaru screamed, this time the bartenders ignored the far corner of the bar were it came from,mostly they didnt care, and they were busy.<br>"Your heard me" quoting what Kiba said earlier.  
>Kiba scowled at him.<br>"THEIR IS NO WAY-"

"You have to, i had to."  
>"THAT WAS JUST KISSING,i have to actually touch his-" Shikamaru didnt finish he couldnt say it.<br>Kiba was still on the floor gaping at the raven haired boy in disbelief, why didnt he think of that?  
>"DO IT!" Sasuke said pointing at Kiba.<br>" Bu-"  
>"DO IT!" Sasuke repeated.<br>Shikamaru groaned and got down on the floor were Kiba was and made himself akwardly comfortable next to Kiba, who was still lieing on the floor looking at Shikamaru, heart pounding fast, he couldnt beileve he was actually going through with this.  
>"oh my god" Kiba breathed, he closed his eyes " OH and i forgot to add,you have to make him aroused as well,make him say your name" Sasuke smirked getting his revenge as well.<br>"Im gonna kill you" Shikamaru mumbled, then turned to Kiba, he looked scared in a way. Finally Shikamaru grazed Kiba's clothed member, making Kiba flinch. He then grabbed it stroking Kiba's. He groaned slighlty snapping his eyes closed. "Stop-it" Kiba studdered breathing slightly harder. But Shikamaru couldnt he had to go through with the dare.  
>"Just relax and try to forget it" Shikamaru replyed grabbing Kibas clothed testicals.<br>"GAH," Kiba groaned covering his mouth with his free hand that wasn't supporting the rest of his body." how can i forget about i- OH MY G-" Kiba gasped swinging his head back form the pleasuring gripp on his dick. " I dont know, just dont make those noises" he whispered.  
>" I cant help it" Kiba said bringing his head up to be looking straight into Shikamaru's eyes.<br>Shikamaru looked back at Kiba his eyes were full of lust, they were droopy and foggy. This made Shikamaru blush. Kiba saw this and looked down,to try and avoid his face only to be looking at Shikamaru's hand on his manhood. He then looked up again. Seeing Shikamaru holding back a red face.  
>" This is taking to long, Shikamaru, take it out and grope him, it wont take as long." Sasuke smirked "WHAT?"Kiba yelled, but Shikamaru had to obey the dare, he started unbuttoning Kiba's pants,until Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's shirt collar.<br>" You cant be seriouse!" Kiba asked Shikamaru, but in reply was a nod.  
>"it only fair" Shikamaru then continued the undoing of the pants until kiba lie there his top pants open revealing his red boxers, and a slight buldge. Kiba blushed in imbarressment,but Shikamaru continued, his hand slid down his boxers taking hold of kiba's member.<br>"NHHN" Kiba moaned covering his mouth again, face red.  
>Shikamaru was imbarressed competely. Just feeling Kiba's large,aparently sensitve,cock in his own hand. He then started stroking his member faster,and harder.<br>Kiba wanted to explode he was holding in his gasping and moaning, he needed this to stop but he was already aroused it had to they were in a bar, A PUBLIC BAR!  
>"Fuck you" Kiba managaed to spit out. His erection was getting worse and the more Shikamaru pumped the more blood rushed to his lower region making it harder and harder each second. Kiba was sweating and breathing hard, he was sensitive and Shikamaru doing him made him even more turned on.<br>"MPHM" Kiba moaned loudly, making Shikamaru look up at the man. Kiba was reaching his limit,and he could tell, he then felt Kibas hands on his shoulders,attempting to push away.  
>" PLEASE STOP IT!" Kiba needed realese but was to imbarressed to cum in Shikamarus hand.<br>"I can't-"  
>" Yes you can now STOP!" Kiba yelled pushing all he could into Shikamaru causing him to fall backwards. Shikamaru looked back at Kiba, his face flushed and now holding his arousal.<br>"i need to go, ill be right back." Kiba said struggling to get up. When stood up he darted to the bathroom.  
>"Hmmm, that will teach him to mess with me." Sasuke laughed.<br>Shikamaru looked at his hand,it had pre-cum on it.  
>"I-Im gonna-a go wash u-up " Shikamaru studdered getting up off the floor and to the bathroom, leaving Naruto (who had been completely silent the entire time) and Sasuke alone.<br>Shikamaru walked into the bathroom, to see Kiba on the tile floor huddled up. He walked over the the burnette and crouched down in front of him.  
>"Lets go home" Shikamaru said plainly as he took Kibas hand and rapped it around his shoulder supporting the boy. Kiba said nothing he just looked down.<br>They exited the bar making there way to Shikamaru's house only a few blocks away,they were completely silent the entire finally made it to the house,Shikamaru unlocked the door and led Kiba inside, and set him on the couch.  
>"what,you not gonna talk?" Shikamaru asked lounging next to the dog boy.<br>"I hate it." Kiba whispered "hmm?" Shikamaru asked taking off his shoes.  
>"im too cocky"Kiba continued " i cant eat what i dish out" Kiba said wrapping his arms. " I couldnt even finish what you started,it was to imbarressing to-" he cut in self off before finishing" touch myself." Kiba finally finished.<br>Shikamaru looked at him in disbeleif."You mean to tell me,you walked all the way home,with your active erection?" Shikamaru asked turning toward the boy.  
>"And it hurts.." Kiba trailed off, still looking down.<br>"O-oh" Shikamaru answered rubbing the back of his neck.  
>Kiba unbuttoned his pants slightly,his arousal needed room to breath Shikamaru saw this action and turned away blushing again.<br>"sorry," Kiba sighed,Shikamaru nodded.  
>"umm ya,i-ill just-"<br>"C-could, you help me?" Kiba asked in a whispering tone "i mean i-uhm"  
>"Seriousely?" Shikamaru gapped turning Kibas way slightly.<br>"It just...I mean well... it kinda felt good when y-you did it" Kiba mumbled.  
>Shikmarau couldnt beileve his ears, this was not happening.<br>"Are you sure?" Kiba nodded Shikamaru turned toward Kiba and reached toward his pants zipper, he took hold of it and undid the denim jeans. Kiba moaned slightly from the needed room that was provided. Shikamaru ran his hand down Kibas boxers,making Kiba shiver. Shikamaru took out Kibas member seeing the actual size of his friend,this make Shikamaru flush again for the 20th time that night, before continuing he got up and sat behind Kiba reaching his arms around the boy taking hold of his arousal.  
>"ngh"Kiba groaned from the contact of skin on skin, Shikamaru started stroking up and down slowly but with a tight grip making Kiba arch his back leaning into Shikamarus hand, making Shikamaru think dirty thoughts.<p>

"Faster" Kiba huffed,Shikamaru obeyed and picked up speed,making Kiba's head fly back in pleasure resting on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru took this chance and kissed Kiba's neck sucking and licking the thin,sensitve skin. Kiba arched his back more and groaned.  
>" MPHH-" Kiba moaned softly,it sounded kinda of like a whine, which made Shikamaru have a small problem down in his lower region as well.<br>Shikamaru took his free hand and slid it under the black t-shirt the younger boy wore, taking his fingers and gently sliding his fingers over the tan,toned abs, he then went higher and took hold of Kiba's left nipple and started messaging it slowly,Kiba got a shot of pleasure that ran down to his cock making it throb.  
>"I- I need to come!" Kiba yelled holding on to the one of Shikamaru's hand that was stroking his length fast and hard, it was leaking of precum,which made it slick, the sound of it made him moan loudly,just about over the edge.<br>"Shikamaru,I-Im- SHIT!" Kiba yelled as he came hard all over his and Shikamaru's hand, his black t-shirt was now dripping of white cum, and his eye closed in lifted his hand away and licked the cum that was on his palm,tasting Kiba. Shikamaru could feel an erection acurring.  
>"Kiba,are you good now?" Shikamaru asked getting up and sitting back were he originally was before hand.<br>"Ya" he huffed"But are you?" Kiba smirked.  
>"What?" Shikamaru flushed "I could feel your dick rubbing against my lower back" Kiba laughed still leaving himself exposed.<br>"Uhh well its kinda hard not to, you know- get turned on...when your pumping someone else." Shikamaru said quietly trying to cover his face.  
>" i see" Kiba said getting up and kneeling on the floor in front of Shikamarus closed legs."So you dont mind if i help you out as well?"<br>Kibas face still filled with lust looking at Shikamarus face as he parted the ponytailed mans legs and started undoing his pants as well.  
>" Uh.. umm... well,...ive never had anyone...do it to me..." Shikamaru studdered his words looking away.<br>"oh ya thats right ,your a virgin, forgot about that." Kiba chuckled softly messaging the clothed member,causing Shikamaru to gripp the couch then started undressing the erection leaving Shikamaru exposed.  
>"Im surprised your still a virgin the way you please someone,and how big your cock is" Kiba said stroking it lightly. Shikamarus knuckles were white from gripping the sofa tightly.<br>"MPH!" Shikamaru exclaimed quickly holding his hands to his mouth as Kiba took his other hand and messaged his tesiticals in rythm with his memeber.  
>"maybe i should give you, a little thank you gift" Kiba said smiling looking back up at his aroused friend.<br>"Guh-what?" Shikamaru managed to choke out, his eyes droopy and half closed.  
>"This." Kiba said before wrapping his lips around Shikamaru's length pumping up and down. This made Shikamaru yelp,holding back a pleaured scream from escaping his throat.<br>" FUCK!" Shikamaru finally screamed lifting his arms over his head to hold the back of the sofa.  
>Kiba was going fast showing no mercy to the young virgin as he slid his tounge over the tip and back down his memeber again,making Shikamaru moan loudly in pleasure. He then finally desided to deep throat Shikamaru as far as he could go, making him yelp.<br>"Fuck Kiba- its...amazing!" Shikamaru breathed heavily.  
>All that came out of Kiba was a sexy moan, Shikamaru couldnt help but moan back. Kiba stopped pumping and started licking the sides of the erection then sucking at his testicales. Shikamaru was loving the feeling his back arched slightly showing Kiba he was enjoying it.<br>Shikamaru was almost to his limit, he was breathing and moaning softly feeling the precum slide with Kiba's mouth. Kiba sucked the tip hard licking the shaft as well,causing Shikamaru to go over the edge.  
>"Fuck KIBA!" he yelled as he came in Kibas warm mouth,drinking all of it.<br>Kiba pulled away and lifted his face toward Shikamaru's kissing the ponytailed man making him taste himself. Kiba slide his tongue around Shikamarus mouth exploring the wet cavern,leaving the taste of come on Shikamarus tongue. After while Kiba pulled away.  
>"I want you inside me" Kiba whispered kissing down Shikamarus jaw to his neck sucking and leaving a red mark.<br>"But I-"

" Ill lead" Kiba whispered into Shikamarus ear making him shiver a little before nodding.  
>Kiba took of the rest of his clothes leaving him naked,he walked up to Shikamaru and started stripping him as well,he unbuttoned his striped flanel,and lifted his shirt over Shikamaru's head he then undid his hair making it fall down to his shoulders.<br>"you look more sexy with your hair down" Kiba smirked,kissing the dark haired man then continuing his strip session.  
>When Shikamaru was bare chested,pants still on and dick showing, Kiba climbed into Shikamaru's lap,and started kissing him dominanatly, he then took Shikamarus cock and positioned himself before slowly lowering himself on to Shikamarus thick length. Kiba and Shikamaru moaned at the sensation, after all the way on Shikamaru he stopped and grazed his hands down Shikamaru's chest , he then started moving.<br>"Ngh...mphhh,... ah shit" Kiba moaned after every motion,Shikamaru held Kibas hips gently caressing his soft skin,making Kiba moan even more. Shikamaru had never felt this way before,this pleasure, it was so good. He thrusted with Kiba's motions making the burnette cry his name.  
>"OH SHIKAMARU" Kiba moaned" Fuck me !" he yelled. Shikamaru wanted more he lifted Kiba up off him repostioning him self, Kiba on his hands and knees,doggy style. Shikamaru slowly slid his dick inside making Kiba groan with pleasure. After making sure Kiba was ready he continued trusting harder and faster,making Kiba gasp.<br>After while Kiba's head flew back and a yelp of pleasure leave his lips.  
>"Fuck!, oh god right there,fuck me hard" Shikamaru obeyed and every thrust made Kiba then started pumping himself with the rythme of Shikamaru's thrusts.<br>Shikamaru stopped and repostioned himself again, Kiba in his back looking up at him,he wanted to see Kibas face everytime he hit his special spot, hr thrusted in finding his prostate immediatly, pushing a moan from Kiba's throat once more.  
>Shikamaru started pumping Kiba rythmically, throwing Kiba over the edge he came all over there chests, Shikamaru came inside as well from the muscles tighting around his erection. Kiba groaned in pleasure felling the warm liguid fill his insides, Shikamaru pulled out causing the semen to follow,white cum dripping from his cock. Shikamaru leaned down to Kiba's face and kissed him tenderly before falling asleep in his lap.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHFORWARD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba's mouth was open in shock from the story,his face flushed and eyes widened.  
>"Kiba, you okay?" Shikamaru attmepted to say before the burnette pinned him against the wall Kiba's hands tight around Nara's wrists. Kiba pressing his hips toward Shikamaru's to hold up his cover,causing Shikamaru to moan softly. Kiba heard him and blushed but held him tight.<p>

"Tell me your lieing!" he asked worringly

"did i close my eyes afterwards?" Shikamaru asked teasingly pressing his hips on Kiba's even more,making the burnette gasp slightly.  
>"Oh my god" Kiba managed to say before loosening his grip but still holding Shikamaru's wrists.<br>Shikamaru leaned forward kissing the dog boy, slipping his tongue between his lips,moving slowly and gently. This made Kiba moan into the the others mouth, but responded by kissing back. They continued making out for a while until they need to breath and pulled apart.  
>"How was that?" Shikamaru smirked,Kiba then remembered he was mad at the ponytailed friend, err i mean lover.<br>"I cant beileve this" Kiba huffed "Just relax, ill do a repeat of last night if you want?" Shikamaru laughed as he started unrapping Kibas cover reveiling his memeber.  
>Kiba blushed slightly, Shikamaru undid the front of his pants exposing his length as well. Kiba looked away but was still facing the Nara. Shikamaru took hold of Kiba's arousal(aparently turned un) and brushed it against his, making the Inuzuka flinch.<br>" Just relax" Shikamaru repeated and pushed him onto the bed, on top of him he pressed his cock against Kiba's making Kiba moan, Shikamaru cuped the two erections together and stroked then making them both groan in pleasure. Kiba thrusted into Shikamaru's hand feeling there skin rub againts each other, Kiba was already to his limit, feeling the blood rush to his already hard arousal made him cum into Shikamaru's hand, Shikamaru doing the same.  
>" Oh my god that was amazing!" Kiba huffed leaning up to kiss the other man, they kissed for a little, relaxing in each others arms until noon.<p> 


End file.
